phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/February 2011
Pictures that were nominated to be featured on the main page for February 2011. for February 2011 Selected picture *'Info:' Uploaded by Gabo 200. Nominated by ---'MooMoo' {talk} 01:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Support # High quality and cute. -'MooMoo' {talk} 01:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) # How cute! Is good. Rosetta2011 16:09, January 14, 2011 # That is SO cute!!! Exterminate 19:08, January 18, 2011 (UTC) # :) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 19:36, January 18, 2011 (UTC) # I LOVE this pic! By the way, a LOT of the Wiz/Odd pics are still scenes from the YouTube broadcast of the Australian broadcast. The Klimpaloon 15:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) # I miss her! I loved her cameo in Rollercoaster: The Musical. Fireside Girl 16:41, January 27, 2011 (UTC)Fireside Girl Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Results : 6 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Selected picture *'Info:' Uploaded by Topher208. Nominated by Firesideboy. Support # Phineas's expression is PRICELESS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - 05:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) # it's a good picture... Joshuagodwin11 10:30, January 11, 2011 (UTC) # Hahahahaha Good Picture! TheGabrielZaum (Tell me what you wanna do today!) 01:45, January 29, 2011 (UTC) # This picture has a nice background and is really bright. Quality is great as well. --Firesideboy 07:12, January 29, 2011 (UTC) # The trees and water could have easily been plain and featureless. Other shows might have done that. It's good to see details like this, even in background areas. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 08:04, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # L0L Buford looks like a monkey. -Gronis 99 19:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Results : 5 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by "PFMuffinStrike455". Nominated by "Patrickau 26". Support # How cute! Isabella and Lego Liker 02:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) # Well, since I nominate this one might just vote for it too anyway. Patrickau 26 07:44, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # Well this is one of the only good HD picture without the Disney Channel and/or XD logo on it. I know some of the voters here goes looking for the cute ones, and this what I got. Patrickau 26 07:44, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Results : 2 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Info: Uploaded by (Knarrow02). Nominated by (SilverWingsxxx). Support # I'm voting for this. Phineas18 10:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) # This has my vote! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 19:35, January 18, 2011 (UTC) # Since I nominated it I think i should too. SilverWings Is Out! Peace! 00:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) # this is an excellent picture. P&F fan92 21:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Results : 4 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by Knarrow02. Nominated by Marekos1996. Support # Yes, yes, yes! Stacetrane 4ever! Tpffan5196 02:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Results : 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by Ferbfan12. Nominated by Ferbfan12. Support # I found this watching "Rollercoaster the Musical!" it was shocking and I had to share it! Oppose # This picture STINKS in terms of quality: somebody even added a circle! That is NOT what should be here. For crying out loud it's a YouTube snapshot! Do NOT nominate pics based on personal opinion. Read this: Do not support your own images that you uploaded. You may cast a vote for a picture you nominated. I AM THIS USER!! 15:28, January 22, 2011 (UTC) # Also the episode is very recent and I never have seen it. No one will notice the two hidden Candaces with the size the Featured pictures are placed. -PFMuffinStrike455 22:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) # Poor quality, the image looks fuzzy. --Firesideboy 05:51, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Comments # You should vote for this picture to show people who come on the page to see such a surprise! (it's not photoshopped!) 15:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) # No you SHOULD NOT VOTE FOR IT! Read the top of the page (the Guidelines)! 15:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) # This was nominated and uploaded by the same user. 15:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Results : 1 support, 3 oppose => not featured